


Fantasy Fulfilled

by hybryd0



Series: Fantasies [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anon: can you write NC-17 Blaine/Sam with Blaine in lingerie and Sam absolutely loving it?</p>
<p>I went with men's lingerie since the prompt wasn't specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Fulfilled

They’ve been in a relationship long enough that they’re starting to feel comfortable really telling each other what they want. Not just the usual things like Blaine whispering into Sam’s ear that he wants him to blow him, but the deeper things—fantasies that they’ve always been a little too embarrassed to admit to one another.

It starts with Blaine admitting that he wants to tie Sam up and worship his body until he’s so hard he could come without Blaine touching his cock. And Sam, well, he’s maybe a little nervous about the idea of being tied up, but he trusts Blaine enough to do it. It’s a good night for them both and after that they start being a little more free with their fantasies.

Sam has had a pretty rough day at work and he’s really just looking forward to going on home crashing out. Blaine had texted him to let him know he was going to be late at work and not to wait up. That’s been a black cloud hanging over his head for the last hour; the one bright spot in his day had been the thought of going home and begging his boyfriend for a massage.

The apartment is dark when he opens the door and he forgoes turning on a light for just fumbling his way to the bedroom after he makes sure the front door is locked. He almost trips over his own two feet in his exhaustion, but manages to make it to the bedroom door without any real problems. He freezes when he sees a light coming from the crack at the bottom of the door and his heartbeat suddenly speeds up, adrenaline flooding his body at the thought of an intruder being inside.

Some logical part of Sam knows that if there’s an intruder in there he should turn around and call 911, but what he does instead is fling the door open. The light is from their bedside lamps making them dimmer than the overheads so it doesn’t take his eyes long to adjust. The sight before him makes him freeze for the second time, but for a completely different reason.

“Oh shit,” Sam can’t help but breathe out as he brain grinds to a halt.

Blaine is sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread, and shirtless. But that’s not what catches Sam’s attention. No, it’s the….shorts he’s wearing. They’re nothing but black straps and carefully placed mesh. There are thick bands that go around the lower thigh about where normal shorts would end and another band around his waist. Straps connect to both bands framing the crotch while more straps wrap around toward the back.

Sam swallows hard, exhaustion completely forgotten, and stalks over to the bed. He drops to his knees between Blaine’s legs and runs both of his up his legs, stopping as he reaches the bands around his thighs. Blaine groans softly and his legs flex as if to spread wider, but Sam’s hands prevent him from moving. The bands are snug, but Sam still teases his fingers underneath, stroking the perfect skin.

“God, Sam,” Blaine whispers.

Sam moves his hands up to stroke over where the mesh and skin meet before leaning in to run his tongue over the same area. Above him Blaine gasps and Sam is so turned on already. He drags his tongue across the mesh, over where Blaine is already starting to get hard, and to the other side to nip at the skin. Blaine’s hips thrust up as Sam’s hot breath wash over him and his hands drop down to tangle in Sam’s hair.

“So fuckin’ hot,” Sam says, running his hands up Blaine’s thighs to tease at the edge of the band once again.

Blaine is hard and tenting the front of the mesh and that’s an invitation that Sam doesn’t have the strength to turn down. He moves his mouth over and just breathes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Blaine’s fingers tugging almost too hard on his hair. Dropping his mouth down he laves the front of the mesh with his tongue, licking with more purpose.

“No teasing,” Blaine begs, panting already.

Sam smirks and continues to just lick at him through the mesh getting it nice and wet, little flashes of the taste of Blaine’s cock hitting his tongue through the mesh. It’s a taste he has become quite fond of and he chases it, getting his mouth around as much of Blaine’s cock through the mesh that he can. Blaine moans above him and thrusts up into the heat of his mouth and Sam takes the chance to get his hands under Blaine’s ass.

For the third time that night Sam freezes. He’s not sure what he thought the back of the shorts was, but what he feels is lots of skin and few straps. Sam takes one last slurp at Blaine and then sits back.

“Roll over.”

Blaine whines at the loss of his mouth but rolls over like Sam wants him to exposing his beautiful ass to Sam’s eyes. Straps criss cross across his ass to meet in the middle, hiding his most intimate place from few. Sam groans, throbbing in his pants he’s so painfully turned on, and leans in to lick at one of the straps.

“Saaam,” Blaine moans. “Please.”

Sam manages to get one finger under all of the straps and teases over Blaine’s hole. Blaine moans and clenches as if trying to pull Sam’s finger in deeper and Sam is to the point where his pants are too uncomfortable for him wear any longer. He stands up and strips out of all his clothes, almost losing his balance in his haste. He’s just got himself completely naked when he notices Blaine tugging at the shorts as if to take them off.

“No,” Sam says and moves to grab Blaine’s hands. “Crawl up on the bed. Hands and knees.”

It’s an even bigger turn on to see how fast Blaine scrambles to obey Sam’s commands. Sam goes up to the nightstand and grabs lube and a condom and then crawls into the bed behind Blaine.

“How expensive were these?” He asks as he mouths as the small of Blaine’s back.

“Cheap,” Blaine says and that’s all Sam needs to hear.

Hooking his fingers under the straps and pulls, ripping them free and exposing his prize. Blaine’s ass just looks so good he can’t help but lean down at bite at the perfect skin, no doubt leaving a mark, before he picks up the lube again. He gets two fingers slick, but he only uses one first, teasing the puckered skin before wiggling it in. Blaine lets out a sigh and pushes back against him, so Sam adds the second finger.

“More,” Blaine gasps.

Sam pulls his fingers out to add more lube and then twists three fingers back in. Blaine clenches and whimpers and Sam soothes him with a pat on the thigh. He waits until Blaine relaxes again and starts to thrust his fingers again, twisting and crooking them until he finds what he’s looking for. Blaine moans and his hips jerk forward, thrusting into nothing but thin air in frustration.

“M’ready, Sam, please,” Blaine pleads and how could Sam refuse that?

Sam uses his teeth to open the condom wrapper and rolls it on, groaning a little at his own hand on his neglected cock. Stroking lube onto himself gets a full body shiver and he starts to wonder if he’s going to come in two seconds like a teenager. He squeezes the base of his cock and waits for his blood to stop pumping so hard.

“C’mon,” Blaine says plaintively.

“Hold your horses,” Sam says and smacks Blaine’s ass.

Blaine moans wantonly and shakes his ass almost tauntingly at Sam. Sam answers by moving up right behind him parting his ass to rub the head of his cock around Blaine’s entrance. Before Blaine can beg for more, Sam pushes in. Blaine makes a choked off moan while Sam just pants as he pushes in steadily. He grabs Blaine’s hips to help himself thrust in all the way.

There are times when they fuck so sweet and slow that it makes something ache deep inside, but this isn’t one of those times. They’re both ready to explode so Sam doesn’t hold back. He pounds into Blaine so hard in fast their their skin coming together cracks the air and they both know they will be feeling it in the morning and probably for the next couple of days.

They’re both grunting and panting together and Sam reaches around to palm Blaine’s cock through the mesh. Blaine lets out a low whine and can’t seem to decide if he’s going to fuck himself back on Sam’s cock or thrust into the hand on his own cock. Sam slides his hand under the waistband and takes Blaine in hand, stroking him hard and fast to match his thrusts.

“Oh, ohhhh,” Blaine moans and comes over Sam’s fist and into the mesh.

The way Blaine is clenching and spasming around him helps Sam reach his own climax. His thrusts become erratic but they do not stop as he fucks them both through their orgasms. He’s still quivering a little from aftershocks when he pulls out and ties off the condom to throw it to the side. He then turns Blaine over onto his back and drops between his legs to lick over where the mesh is sticky and wet with Blaine come.

“Oh fuck, Sam, too much,” Blaine whines even though his hips arch up towards Sam’s mouth instead of away.

Sam doesn’t stop his pleasurable torture until Blaine finally digs his fingers into his hair and pulls him away. Sam goes willingly, crawling up the bed to share Blaine’s taste in a deep, messy kiss. When they finally break away, panting for breath, Blaine smiles and brushes his fingers over Sam’s cheek.

“I take it that’s what you wanted?” Blaine asks.

“Better,” Sam says and leans forward to kiss Blaine a little more sweetly. “Thanks, babe.”’

“Don’t thank me, just be prepared,” Blaine says, smiling a little wickedly. He leans forward and whispers in Sam’s ear exactly what his next fantasy is. Sam’s cock twitches with interest.


End file.
